


Table for One

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Implied Future Sexual Activities, Ineffable Snacktime, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Nothing Implicit, Surprises, Sushi, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Crowley promised Aziraphale a memorable dinner when he got home.Kinktober 2019 Prompt: BanquetPlease go see Cliopadra's art on this idea!(not inspired or anything, just a great minds think alike moment!)Can be found atDrunk Storytime with Quefish
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506275
Comments: 27
Kudos: 149





	Table for One

“Right, 5 o’clock sharp at that address. See you then.”

Crowley ended the call and chuckled. “Humans come up with the most ridiculous things. Can’t wait to see his face though.”

He rang the bookshop, making sure there was no answer. Aziraphale had a book he was chasing down and said he would be back between 7:30 and 8:00 that evening, but it didn’t hurt to make sure he was gone. He let the phone ring as he took a quick shower and got dressed.

Eight hundred fifty-six rings later, Crowley was confident the shop was empty so he hung up and headed over. The bookshop opened for him and he started to move furniture around in order to set out a decent sized banquet table. He checked the clock on the wall and saw he still had almost two hours before the caterer arrived. Making doubly sure no one was watching, he went looking for some Shakespeare to read to pass the time.

~~~~~

The demon looked up sharply at the knock on the door and, checking the time, opened it to usher the caterer in. It was a single chef, laden with multiple cases of food, looking around in a concerned manner.

“You’re sure? Only, this is his bookshop, doesn’t seem likely he’d welcome a host of food inside, no matter how much he likes what I prepare.” The chef expressed his concerns in heavily accented English, waiting for confirmation.

“Yup. Don’t worry, it’ll all be fine. If he gets angry, it’s my fault anyway, right?” Crowley gave a winning smile, laying on the temptation a little to get his way.

“Alright, let’s get started then.”

~~~~~

It was just before half seven when Aziraphale finally turned the corner a few blocks from the bookshop. He hadn’t eaten yet, Crowley had promised him a surprise when he returned home and he hadn’t wanted to spoil his appetite. He let himself in noticing right away that Crowley must be here already. There was a certain tingle in the air denoting a magical being, and the room smelled of his cologne. 

“Crowley?” The angel made his way to the back room, removing his coat and hanging it up. “What is that smell? It’s not a bad smell … it smells like … _oh, good Lord_ ”

“Hope you’re hungry, Angel.”

Aziraphale stood frozen at the sight before him. Crowley was lying on the banquet table, looking mildly uncomfortable at holding still, but other than that, relaxed. He was artfully covered in sushi, vegetables, rice, and other bite sized foods. 

“Oh, my _dear_ , when you said you had a dinner surprise for me, I didn’t expect such a delightful buffet on such a tempting serving dish.” He moved closer, carefully leaning over to kiss Crowley’s lips.

“Careful, Angel, if you kiss me too well, it may send the rice flying.” He grinned roguishly and winked.

“Perish the thought of wasting even a single grain of this delicious offering.” Aziraphale picked up a small plate and began looking for the first lucky morsel. “Everything looks delectable, I don’t know where to begin!”

“Can you start with the California rolls? My nipples are freezing.”

The angel laughed as he noticed the goosebumps gracing the demon’s skin, plucking the two rolls and putting them on his plate. “Of course, my dear. You know, I can’t help but notice, there are a number of things on offer, however there is one thing missing.”

“What’s that, Angel?”

“I don’t see any dessert.”

Crowley smirked. “It’s under the rice, and you can have it once you’ve cleaned your plate.”

Aziraphale gave a happy wiggle and dug in.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt and I just couldn't help it! It just popped in my head and refused to leave :)
> 
> Hope it gave you a smile!
> 
> [Please go see Cliopadra's art on this idea!](https://twitter.com/clitopadra/status/1251199556110475269) (not inspired or anything, just a great minds think alike moment!)


End file.
